


The ABC's of Sex

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Breeding, Bruises, Bubble Bath, Dominance, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hair Washing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Other, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a conglomeration of sexy stories featuring my original omegaverse characters. Every chapter will have a subject that begins with each letter of the alphabet. Suggestions are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Anal

“I-I don’t know, David…” Alex stammered, hand wrapped around his husband’s wrist as the alpha fingered the omega’s twitching asshole. Honestly, it didn’t feel terrible. Aside from a slight burning sensation coming from his over-stretched rim, being touched down there was actually a bit… arousing.

Not that Alex would admit to such a thing! Anal sex was indecent and dirty… not something that proper, self-respecting omegas subjected themselves to. The only times Alex had let anything between his cheeks was when his alpha was feeling particularly lewd, and swiped his fingers or even his tongue over his newlywed mate’s puckered little hole. He chastised David after each incident, of course.

But now, his alpha was talking as if he wanted to _breed_ Alex’s asshole, which the omega was certain that he would not let happen in a _million, trillion years._

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” David said, smiling lopsidedly. He scissored two fingers inside of his mate’s virgin ass, enjoying the way Alex’s face and cocklet flushed red in response.

“It’s dirty…” Alex replied weakly, trying his best not to let out a pleased moan when David curled his finger downwards, hitting a spot he’d only ever read about in health textbooks.

“Oh, Alex.” The alpha said, massaging the small bump along the walls of his mate’s warm entrance. “Nothing about your body is dirty.”

He pulled his fingers out and chuckled when Alex squeaked at the feeling of David positioning the head of his cock against the omega’s slick, puffy asshole.

It wasn’t that he’d grown bored of his mate’s perfect little pussy, but David had been growing more and more curious about how it would feel to breed _all_ of his mate’s holes, to thoroughly mark him as his own. Once he’d finally gotten Alex to wrap his plump lips around his cock, David had known it wouldn’t be long until the omega was presenting his virgin asshole to be thoroughly ruined. All he had to do was bypass (or more accurately, tear down) all of his mate’s prudish walls, and his omega would be begging for alpha cum to be pumped into all three of his holes every single night.

David thrusted forward with a low growl, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment when he heard Alex hiss in pain at the sudden stretch. He promised himself that he’d go slow and steady, so as not to hurt his precious mate, but that was proving to be easier said than done as Alex’s hot walls clenched down on his cock. He spread the omega’s legs and gave another thrust, gentler this time, as he watched his mate’s glistening pussy dribble slick. Casually, he thumbed Alex’s clit as he continued to fuck the omega’s ass, not applying enough pressure to make him cum, but enough that the walls of Alex’s pucker clutched and spasmed with each brief rub.

He pumped in and out of his mate, smirking with pride when Alex finally broke, releasing a slutty, high-pitched moan as his alpha buried his entire length in his sore ass. His cocklet, clit and pussy ached from neglect, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be fucked anally.

David leaned forward and nipped roughly at his mate’s nipples as he spilled his seed inside his omega, careful not to knot the boy’s ass.

Alex shuddered at the feeling of having his alpha’s hot sperm pumped into his bowels. It was a foreign, but definitely not an unpleasant sensation.

He frowned as he came down from his high, fully realizing that his resolve had been completely shattered. His mate would want to breed him anally all the time, after this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a suggestion for the second chapter, let me know. I need some ideas that start with B...
> 
> Oh yeah, and this story takes place before Alex and David have their kids.


	2. B is for Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David got a bit too rough with Alex, and Gabe notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Rhiuna_Rya, for suggesting "bruises" to be the theme of this chapter!

“Mommy!” Gabriel gasped, his little lips forming a small ‘o’ shape. “What happened?”

Startled, Alex looked down into the bathwater, where his son was pointing. He blushed, realizing that what his son was gesturing at was his thigh. It was littered with bruises in various stages of healing. His last heat had been particularly intense, and he had obviously encouraged David to be a little too rough…

“Um, well…” He cleared his throat and adjusted his position, so that bubbles covered most of his bottom half. “Daddy and I were playing a bit too rough.”

Gabe frowned. “Is that why Daddy has scratches on his back? And a bruise on his neck?”

Alex felt his stomach drop. “Yes…”

The boy pushed his green rubber ducky under the water, filling it and bringing it back up. A stream of water squirted from its beak and hit Alex’s face, making the older omega flinch. “Mommy! That’s not nice!” He scolded. “Playing rough is bad!”

He swiped water from his eyes and chuckled. “I know, you’re right, Gabe.”

The boy squeezed his ducky again, aiming at his mother’s face. “Promise you and Daddy won’t play rough anymore!”

Alex shielded his face and agreed. “Yes, I promise. No more playing rough.”

Gabe smiled. “Good Mommy.”

Smirking, Alex lightly splashed his son. “Get your hair wet, we need to wash it.”

Gabe complied and snatched a bottle of shampoo from the edge of the tub before dunking himself under the warm water. He came back up and giggled, uncapping the shampoo and pouring a liberal amount on his head. “I wanna smell like a watermelon!”

That had gone over better than Alex had expected. He would have to remember not to let David handle him so roughly in bed, from now on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest "C" words for the next chapter!


End file.
